Back From Beyond
by The Sweetheart - Kay-chan
Summary: Chapter Five Posted Yugi has a strange yet convincing dream during the night, and Yami is determined to meet the woman in the dream. This woman has phenomanal powers and a Millennium Item of her own!
1. Dreams and Adventures

A/N: Hey everyone!! I'm back!! Took a huge break from writing and now I'm here, with an all-new story and all-new obsessions! The story you are about to read has been transferred from a role-play that I did with Rue no Hime. There are a couple of original characters but they do not appear until the end of this chapter-I will tell you who at the end. And I will be using the Japanese character names. The only changes in names are the following: Teá is Anzu; Joey is Jounouchi (Katsuya being his first name); Tristan is Honda (Hiroto being his first name). That's about it. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! The anime show or the Duel Monsters card game. I do, however, own two characters who appear later, and Rue no Hime owns the girl who is revealed as Hanako.  
  
Back From Beyond  
  
A Yu-Gi-Oh! Story  
  
Chapter One: Dreams and Adventures  
  
"Come to me."  
  
The words echoed loudly in the darkness. Yugi looked around him, searching for the source of the cool female voice.  
  
"Who's there?" he called desperately. Yet all he could hear was "Who's there, who's there, who's there?" as his voice bounced off of invisible walls in the vast nothingness.  
  
Yugi's eyes caught something glowing behind him. He whipped around, his blonde-and-black-clashed hair swatting his face. He brushed a long strand of yellow lightning out of his eyes and gasped loudly at what he saw.  
  
A pair of great fuchsia eyes was staring back at him-female eyes- floating amidst nothing. Yugi's own eyes widened in fear and he took a step backwards, tripping in his haste and falling onto his backside.  
  
"Come to me, Pharaoh." the mouth that had formed under the glowing eyes was saying. "Come to me."  
  
Yugi was struggling to back away from the eyes but something was preventing him from doing so; he felt as if he were bound by ropes and could barely move.  
  
"Come to me."  
  
Yugi awoke with a start, sitting up in his bed in his room at the Kame Game Store. He was drenched in sweat-so were his bedsheets, which were so tightly wrapped around him that for a fleeting second he thought he'd never get loose. He stared down at his hands, which were shivering, as was his whole body.  
  
"What was that?" he gasped.  
  
"I don't know," said a voice inside his head-the dark form of himself, called Yami. "But she seemed familiar."  
  
Yugi reached up to touch his Millennium Puzzle that was dangling from his headboard. In doing so a projection-hologram-of Yami appeared, sitting on the bed next to Yugi with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Who?" asked Yugi, who had by now almost stopped shivering.  
  
"Those eyes." said Yami's hologram, staring at the Millennium Puzzle. "I've seen them somewhere before."  
  
Yugi, on the other hand, was staring at Yami. "D'ya think. it's a trap?" he asked quietly. Yami was silent, watching the Puzzle glisten in the moonlight. After a while he spoke up.  
  
"We have to find her," he said with finality.  
  
"Wha-" Yugi began.  
  
"We have to." Yami looked back at Yugi. "I have to know."  
  
Yugi had decided not to ask what Yami had to know; instead, after talking about the dream a bit, he finally was eased back into sleep, not waking until the next morning.  
  
After he woke up, Yugi thought about his conversation with Yami for a while, then got up, dressed in his usual wardrobe, and ran to the phone. He picked up the receiver and held it to his ear, dialing Jounouchi's number. It rang once, then twice, before someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?" said Jounouchi's voice.  
  
"Jounouchi, listen. I had a dream last night." and Yugi explained the whole dream and the conversation he'd had to Jounouchi. "And Yami's determined to go meet her," Yugi finished.  
  
There was silence from Jounouchi's end, which meant he understood bit wasn't going to suggest anything.  
  
Yugi spoke up instead. "Listen, Jounouchi, I need you to call Anzu and Honda and tell them to meet us here at the Kame Game Shop, k? I'd like it if you three went with me."  
  
"No problem, Yug," came Jounouchi's cheerful voice. "I'll see you later then."  
  
"Okay, and thanks!" Yugi hung up the phone and went downstairs to explain to his grandfather why he was going to leave with his friends as soon as they got here. Soon enough, Jounouchi, Anzu, and Honda came through the door. Unfortunately, Yugi had to explain his dream again to Anzu and Honda due to Jounouchi's lack of story-telling ability. Finally Yugi grinned widely at everyone.  
  
"Thanks, guys, for coming with me," said Yugi gratefully. "You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"No problem, Yugi," Honda said with a grin as Jounouchi gave Yugi a thumbs up.  
  
"Yeah, we're happy we could come with you," Anzu added, smiling.  
  
"Shall we go, then?" Yugi asked, looking around at everyone.  
  
"What, without me?" a voice called from the doorway. Everybody turned to search for the owner of the voice to find Mai leaning up against the frame, huge grin on her face. Both Jounouchi and Honda drooled; Anzu hit Honda over the head with her purse.  
  
"You heard the dream, then?" Yugi asked, not eager to share it again. To his relief, Mai nodded.  
  
"Yup. And I'd be thrilled to help." Mai winked.  
  
Feeling very important, Yugi beamed. "Let's go then!" He led the way outside, then stopped in his tracks. Where was he going?  
  
"Yugi, is something wrong?" called Anzu from the back of the group. Yugi gulped, looking around frantically.  
  
Yami seemed to have sensed Yugi's trouble and spoke up. "Let me take over, Yugi." His voice rang through Yugi's head. "I think I know the way."  
  
Thankful for an escape, Yugi cradled his Puzzle-which was hanging around his neck-and looked to the sky, shouting "Yu-Gi-Oh!!" and being engulfed in light. As the light faded, Yami was standing in Yugi's place.  
  
It was Anzu's turn to drool now as she caught sight of Yami. She'd never really gotten over the fact that her crush was still present. Honda muttered bitterly, something about Anzu's being able to drool when he couldn't.  
  
Yami took a minute to carefully take in his surroundings, then said, "It's this way." And he led the group off toward the unknown.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
A young-looking girl dressed in a sky blue outfit sat upon a throne on top of a mountain of stairs. She wore shoes to match her long pants and long-sleeved shirt. A glistening tiara sat in her hair and a necklace sparkled from around her neck; however, her face was shadowed from view. She was holding a long staff with some sort of upside down pyramid mounted upon in as if pierced through the middle by the staff. A smirk was visible amongst the shadows that hid her face.  
  
"It seems they are on their way."  
  
She stood up from her throne, which put her upper half in the shadows.  
  
"Hanako, Hanako!"  
  
A girl with long blonde hair ran into the room. She was clad in sand colored Egyptian robes; she gave a short bow upon entering. "Yes, what is it?"  
  
The smirk on the first girl's mouth widened into somewhat of an excited grin.  
  
"They're on their way. Will you please meet them when they arrive?"  
  
The girl called Hanako smiled, her blue eyes twinkling with excitement.  
  
"I'd be happy to." And with another short bow, she left.  
  
The first girl gave a grin and plopped down into her throne.  
  
"Please hurry, Pharaoh. There is so much you still don't know."  
  
A/N: So, that's chapter one. Not much meat, I know, but I had to introduce the plotline. Also, it's a bit shorter than I wanted it to be, but I had to leave it at a cliffhanger ending. Have to draw you guys back somehow. lol. The girl clad in light blue is one of my characters, so please do not use her unless you have permission from me (which is quite hard to get), and the girl called Hanako is Rue no Hime's , so please do not use her unless you have permission from her (which is also very hard to get). Next chapter is going to be really long because I wanted to again end it at a cliffhanger, otherwise it would just stop. It'll be up shortly, as soon as I get it typed up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, nonetheless!!  
  
Next Chapter: The Memory of a Pharaoh  
  
Coming soon!! 


	2. The Memory of a Pharaoh

A/N: Here's chapter two! This is where it gets juicy. You get to meet both of my characters and Rue no Hime's character, and you learn about their backgrounds. Somewhat. And there are more Japanese names you should know that one of the characters makes references to: Bakura's first name is Ryou; Shadi is that Egyptian dude and I don't know his English name-he's the dude who wandered about in Yugi/Yami's mind with his Key; Ishisu's name is Isis (it's pronounced Ishisu in Japan); and Marik is Malik (again, Marik is pronounced Malik in Japan). I shouldn't go babbling about it, I should get to typing-this chapter is one of the longest-ten pages in my notebook! *sigh* Here we go.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! the anime show or the Duel Monsters card game. Both belong and are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, the creator. I do own, however, the two characters Giyu and Miya, which are copyrighted to me and are not to be used without permission. The character Hanako is copyrighted to Rue no Hime and is not to be used without permission as well. Thank you for your time.  
  
Back from Beyond  
A Yu-Gi-Oh story  
  
Chapter Two: The Memory of a Pharaoh  
  
Darkness was falling as the group walked on. No one had said a word to each other the whole trip. Yami led the way, followed closely by Jounouchi and Honda, Mai and Anzu.  
  
Not one protested when Yami led them out of town; no one spoke when Yami stepped into a dark forest. Yami smacked branches out of the way, walking on as though in a trance. Even Yugi didn't bother him in this state.  
  
Yami stopped in his tracks. Jounouchi froze until Anzu, Mai, and Honda plowed into him, though he stood his ground. The undergrowth of the forest stopped abruptly and gave way to a sea of sand. There were no trees in sight; instead, in the middle of the sea of sand stood a pyramid-a grand pyramid that had a Millennium Eye symbol on the tip. Yami's eyes were wide with shock, and he said in a whisper barely audible, "This is it."  
  
Jounouchi had heard Yami and grinned widely. "This is it, huh?" he said, stepping up next to the dark form of his best friend.  
  
Anzu put a finger to her lips in thought. "Odd place for a pyramid, though." she said, staring at the triangular building. "You sure it's not a trap?"  
  
Yami didn't seem to hear her, and Honda shook his head as Yami stepped into the sand. "Doesn't look like that matters anymore," he said sideways to Anzu as he patted her on the shoulder and followed Yami. Anzu stared at Yami longingly but upset, just to receive another pat on the shoulder from Mai.  
  
"Look," she said into Anzu's ear, "give it a rest. Obviously there's something in there very important to Yugi, and he's not going to listen to protest. So chill." With that, Mai stepped past Anzu to follow the others. Pouting, Anzu followed as well.  
  
There was a trail of stairs leading to the large orange-yellow doors. Yami climbed the stairs a little faster than he normally walked and stopped when he approached the tall entrance, looking around at the pyramid. Before he could open the door, however, they swung open and a girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes peered out at him.  
  
"Welcome, Pharaoh," she cooed, smiling sweetly. "Please, follow me; her Highness wishes to welcome you." And before Yami could open his mouth, Hanako had turned on her heel and walked away. Yami hastened to follow her, as did the rest of the group.  
  
Yami and the others were led to a large room that had a large, dirt- floored pit on one side and a mountain of stairs on the other. There was a girl clad in sky blue seated in a throne at the top of the stairs who stood when the group entered. She had long, black and magenta hair with bright blonde bangs that fell limply into her face similar to Yugi's hair, though not as stiff looking. Slowly she descended the stairs clutching her staff- which Yami noticed had a Millennium Puzzle looking thing on top-and her face came into view. Her eyes were big and bright and fuchsia-colored- similar to Yugi's eyes, though more feminine-but not the same eyes that appeared in Yugi's dream.  
  
The girl gave the group a big grin. "Welcome, welcome to my castle," she said, looking at each guest in turn. "My name is Giyu, but most know me as the Millennium Princess." There were several gasps of surprise and murmurs amongst the groups, but Yami remained silent. "You may ask," Giyu continued, "what I mean when I call myself such. Well, I am not unlike a Millennium Item myself." More gasps, but Yami was intently focused. "I know the whereabouts of each Millennium Item." Giyu looked at them all. "You don't believe me? Well, I know that Yami Yugi, standing below me, has the Millennium Puzzle in his possession. And an acquaintance of yours, Mr. Ryou Bakura, has in his possession two Millennium Items: the Millennium Ring and Eye. Mr. Shadi also has two: the Millennium Scale and Key. Isis has the Millennium Necklace and her brother Malik has the Millennium Rod. And I, Giyu, have the Millennium Staff." She held up her Staff and smiled fondly at it. Only silence greeted her small speech-a shocked silence. "And I suppose you are wondering what this particular Item does?" Honda, Anzu, and Mai nodded, Jounouchi tensed, Hanako smiled, and Yami stared. "My Staff can do many things. It can unlock memories and share some of my own. But see the replica of Yami Yugi's Puzzle on top? That gives me powers similar to Yugi's. Don't believe me? Then watch."  
  
Giyu raised her Staff above her head and light engulfed her like it had done to Yugi before. The light faded and a taller, seemingly older Giyu stood where Giyu had been. Her eyes were closed and her blonde bangs fell into her face. She clenched her Staff tightly and opened her eyes, smiling at Yami fondly with a kind of sadness in her eyes.  
  
Yami's heart skipped a beat. Those were the eyes. He stared in shock at the girl, his own eyes wide. Why was his heart thumping so fast?  
  
"Yami-sama. It's been too long." the girl said, smiling.  
  
Anzu shot Yami a betrayed look. "What does she mean, Yugi?" she demanded.  
  
Yami ignored Anzu; Mai was giving him one of her "I knew you had it in you" looks, Honda was staring at him, and Jounouchi was gaping at the girl. Yami thought he heard Hanako giggle at Anzu's reaction.  
  
"Welcome, guests," the new girl said with a smile that made Yami's mouth go dry. "I am happy that you have come to visit. I apologize for Giyu's rudeness; my name is Miya. My soul resides in the Puzzle replica atop this Millennium Staff. I am pleased to meet you all."  
  
Yami had frozen. Miya. her name sounds so familiar.  
  
"Hanako?" Miya called.  
  
The blonde girl stepped forward and gave a short bow. "Yes, Miya?" she said with a certain amount of reverence.  
  
"Please, show our guests to their rooms," Miya said, still smiling. Her gaze rested on Yami as she spoke; Yami felt his heart pounding against his chest.  
  
"Be my pleasure, Miya," Hanako said. With another bow, she turned to the group and said, "Right this way." She again turned on her heel and started to walk off. Everyone turned to follow her except for Yami, who was still staring at Miya, who was smiling right back at him.  
  
"Yami-sama, if you don't mind, I would like to talk to you," Miya said as Yami turned to leave. Yami froze in his tracks, as did Anzu, upon hearing this. "Well?" Miya cocked her head slightly.  
  
Yami nodded and turned back around. Anzu stomped up beside Yami. "Whatever you have to say to Yugi," Anzu declared, a look a pure hatred on her face, "you can say to all of us."  
  
Honda, Jounouchi, Mai, and Hanako had all stopped when they heard anzu's voice. Miya watched Anzu, her smile, faded, her eyes flashing dangerously. Silence filled the large throne room for what seemed like an eternity. Yet, when Yami opened his mouth to speak, Miya beat him to it.  
  
"Hanako?" she said, still watching Anzu. "Would you mind-"  
  
"No problem," Hanako chimed, a slightly evil smirk creeping across her face. She walked up to Anzu, put her in an arm lock, and dragged her off kicking and screaming. Both Yami and Miya watched until Mai winked and shut the door behind the group. Miya's eyes rested on Yami and her smile returned; Yami looked back at her, trying to control his thumping heart.  
  
Miya was about halfway down the stairs, and now descended the rest of them. She walked right up to Yami, her smile gone again. She was four or five inches shorter than he was, so she looked up at him. She spoke in a whisper.  
  
"Do I look familiar to you, Pharaoh?"  
  
Yami blinked, taken aback. Had she been reading his mind with her Staff all along? Miya was staring expectedly at him, however, so he nodded his head slowly.  
  
"Yes, you do," he told her, "but I don't know who you remind me of."  
  
"I can see why." Miya said, mainly to herself. "You don't seem to have retained any memory at all." Miya lowered her eyes as she spoke. Yami was staring at her, apparently confused. Miya looked back up. "What do you remember about your past, Yami?"  
  
Still confused, Yami answered, "I remember vaguely being the Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt, and about Kaiba's and my rivalry." After speaking, he seemed to catch on. ".What role do you play that I have forgotten?"  
  
Miya smiled at him. "You were always a quick learner-do you want me to show you my role.?"  
  
Yami nodded, eager for some answers. Miya raised her Staff and touched the point to Yami's forehead, where the Eye symbol began to glow. A bright light emitted from the both of them, and Yami closed his eyes. Memories of the past flashed before his eyes, memories of her.finally something clicked, he remembered; Miya had not only been the Millennium Princess, but his princess.he had been in love with her.  
  
Just as Yami started to put two and two together, the light faded and Miya removed her Staff, setting it gently back down on the floor. A heavy silence fell as the two of them stared at each other.  
  
Yami was the one to break the silence.  
  
"Miya." He spoke in a whisper barely audible. "My.princess." With that, he pulled her into a long hug.  
  
Silence again filled the room as the two embraced, neither one wanting to let go. Miya's Staff fell with a clank that echoed loudly and interrupted the silence as it hit the floor; it had slid from her hand as she returned Yami's hug.  
  
"You remember me." she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut as she pressed her forehead against Yami's chest. "And you're finally here.after all this time."  
  
Yami pressed his cheek against Miya's temple, holding her close to him.  
  
"I can't believe I've forgotten." he responded, stroking her hair with his right hand. Miya looked up at him, eyes glossy with tears-whether of joy or sadness, Yami could not tell. Finally he recognized fear in her eyes. "Miya.?"  
  
"I'm sorry." she said, shaking her head. ".I'm just.scared that I might hurt you."  
  
Yami shook his head and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, you won't," he said reassuringly.  
  
"How do you know that's a fact?"  
  
"I know because I know you."  
  
A smile slid across Miya's face. "So you remember." she said slowly.  
  
"I remember what you helped me remember," Yami said softly, almost fondly.  
  
Miya fell silent, looking away. After a moment she spoke up. ".You must not remember everything that happened, then; my powers are limited." She looked back at him, who, in turn, was staring at her. A few moments passed where no one said anything before Hanako entered the room slowly.  
  
"Excuse me," she said softly, "but we're having problems with Anzu."  
  
Miya's eyes flicked over to Hanako, then back to Yami. "I suppose you'll want to go and check this out," she said, cocking her head toward the door.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, I better," he said, and then he followed Hanako into the dining room where the others were. Once they arrive, Hanako sighed, remaining indifferent. Yami's jaw dropped at the scene that was playing before him.  
  
Anzu was standing on the windowsill; Honda and Jounouchi both had a wrist and were trying to get her down. All the while Anzu was yelling at what seemed like the top of her voice: "Let go of me! I'm going to jump!!"  
  
"Anzu, get down here! You're going to hurt yourself!" Honda was yelling right back at her.  
  
".Anzu.?" Yami said, blinking. All the while Hanako wore a Cheshire cat grin.  
  
"I don't care if I get hurt!" Anzu screamed. She yanked an arm out of Jounouchi's grasp just to have it grabbed again. "If he cares more for that stupid bitch then let me jump!"  
  
Jounouchi all the while didn't seem too enthused. "No," he sighed sarcastically, "please, don't."  
  
Yami heard Hanako mumble, "Bye," and frowned. "Anzu," he called.  
  
At that moment, when Anzu noticed Yami's presence in the room, her foot slipped on the sill and she fell; luckily for her Honda had a strong grip on her arm, and she dangled below the window. Honda was grasping her arm with both of his hands.  
  
"Hold on, Anzu, I got you," he gasped, struggling to pull her up. Jounouchi, on the other hand, noticed that he wasn't needed and walked over to Yami and Hanako.  
  
Yami sighed. "Yugi," he said aloud, "I think you'd better take care of this." With that, he switched personalities. As soon as Yugi appeared, he ran over to the window and grabbed Anzu's other hand to help Honda. Meanwhile Anzu was in the middle of having a crying/screaming fit.  
  
Honda, getting fed up with this, said, "Anzu, quit wiggling or I'll drop you!"  
  
Giyu entered the room and cocked her head at the commotion. Finally she lifted her Staff and Anzu's body and set her back in the room. Hanako sighed and crossed to Giyu.  
  
"Now my fun's gone," she whined. "When's Seto Kaiba coming?"  
  
Jounouchi blinked. "Kaiba?" he spat. "Why would that creep come?"  
  
Yugi got up from his place on the floor (he had fallen over when Anzu was lifted into the room) and cocked his head. "Why would Kaiba come here?" he asked. Anzu was rubbing her butt and not really paying attention.  
  
Hanako walked over to Jounouchi and placed a hand on his shoulder; he shriveled under her icy touch. "Kaiba-san (A/N: translation: Mr. Kaiba or signified respect toward the specified person, in this case, Kaiba) has as much right to be here as you do," she said softly.  
  
Giyu rubbed her temples and shook her head. "It's not supposed to be announced yet," she sighed. "But if you guys want to know."  
  
"We want to know!" Jounouchi exclaimed, but then his tone changed because of Hanako's presence behind him.  
  
"Would you like me to explain?" Hanako asked Giyu, who gave her a short nod and said, "Do as you please."  
  
"Since you don't know, I have to tell you," she said, her words kind and directed to Jounouchi. "I'm in love with Seto Kaiba. In my ancient past, I gave up my position to be with him. but he rejected me."  
  
Jounouchi's eyes grew soft as he looked at Hanako. She is only human, after all. Yugi's eyes widened, then he sighed. Anzu face-faulted and Honda fretted over whether or not she was hurt. Mai, who had been hiding in the corner, stared at Hanako.  
  
Hanako sighed. "I'm going to my room," she said and left the room. Giyu sighed as well, looking down at the floor.  
  
"There will be a Duel Monsters tournament in a week's time. Please feel free to rest here until that time comes," she said. Then she, too, turned and left the room.  
  
Yugi watched her go. "Should I follow her?" he asked Yami.  
  
"Go ahead," came Yami's reply.  
  
"How 'bout you?" Yugi answered, then he placed a hand on his Puzzle. "Yu-Gi-Oh!!"  
  
Yami sighed. "Thank you," he said sarcastically to Yugi, then he followed Giyu. He found her staring at a random picture in the hall and cleared his throat, causing her to look over, bow shortly, and switch over to Miya's form. Once the light faded, Miya looked back at the picture.  
  
"Which picture is that?" Yami asked her. She stepped to the side and beckoned him closer. Yami walked over, looked up at the picture, then smiled. "That's great."  
  
"Yes." Miya replied softly. "It's too bad we had to be. attacked." She cut herself off, biting her lower lip.  
  
Yami remembered vaguely a threat to his and Miya's lives in the past, but not enough to fully comfort her. ".But we're together now," he said in an attempt to make her feel better.  
  
"Yes." Miya said distractedly. Then she looked over at him. "Yami?"  
  
"Yeah?" he replied, looking back at her.  
  
".History repeats itself."  
  
"Yes. it does." he said, not quite sure what Miya was leading up to. Then something clicked. "Do you think that.?"  
  
"Yami." Miya broke in, "you must win this upcoming tournament. If not, we could be."  
  
"No," Yami said firmly. "We won't be."  
  
Miya's voice was barely audile. ".I can't lose you again, Yami- sama."  
  
"You won't." Yami's voice was again firm. "I promise."  
  
Miya looked gravely up at him. ".Keep your promise, Pharaoh." she said. She turned to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" Yami asked softly.  
  
Feeling weak and tired, Miya turned to face him. "Will you give me a reason to stay?"  
  
Yami walked over to Miya and wrapped him arms around her, hugging her close. His lips found their way to hers and her kissed her. Miya's eyes widened in shock, but as Yami pulled his face away from hers, she was wearing a warm smile.  
  
"Forgive me.Giyu's power is fading." she said quietly. There was a flash; when the light faded Giyu was standing where Miya had been. Giyu bowed shortly. "Please forgive me."  
  
"I do. it's not your fault," Yami told her. "I understand."  
  
"Thank you. Please rest well; I will see you in the morning," Giyu said timidly. "Good night." She left, Staff clutched in her right hand, to her room.  
  
Yami sighed and headed to his room as well; he knew his way around the place for some reason-he did not know how. When he arrived, Yugi spoke from within.  
  
".I'm sorry, Yami. but she seems suspicious to me." Yugi said softly.  
  
Yami was taken aback by Yugi's outburst. "Why do you say that?" he asked his other form.  
  
".She seems like she's after something." Yugi ventured.  
  
"What would she be after?" Yami argued.  
  
"What do you think she wants.?"  
  
"To be with me."  
  
"I don't think you should trust her so easily." Yugi sighed.  
  
"I know her. You don't have to worry," Yami said reassuringly.  
  
Feeling still uneasy, Yugi settled down and soon enough both forms of the Mutou boy were fast asleep.  
  
A/N: That's it for Chapter Two. Hope you liked. Also, I hope the plotline was introduced as well as I wanted it to be. Yet there will be some surprises as well. If you have any questions about Giyu, Miya, or Hanako, please feel free to contact me or Rue no Hime.  
  
I have just one question for you now that you've met my characters:  
  
Miya or Anzu: which should be with Yami?  
  
Just interested in your vote. ^^ Thanks!  
  
Look for the next chapter-  
Chapter Three: Children at Play  
  
Coming soon!! 


	3. Children at Play

A/N: Sorry about the last chapter; I'm guessing the quotes got all funky because I'm using the newer version of Word to type this up. Hopefully I'll be able to fix it. Not much to say about this chapter besides the fact that I think the title's adorable. But I'll stop blabbing and get to storytelling, k?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! the anime show or the Duel Monsters card game. I do own the characters Giyu and Miya and the character Hanako is owned by her creator Rue no Hime. You've probably read through this crap in previous chapters so I'll stop while I'm ahead.  
  
Back From Beyond  
  
A Yu-Gi-Oh! Story  
  
Chapter Three: Children at Play  
  
Giyu awoke the next morning sore and weak. She groaned.  
  
"Miya..." she said to her other form.  
  
"What?" came the reply.  
  
Giyu glared, her tone irritated. "You did this, fix it," she demanded.  
  
Miya rolled her eyes. "I'll do my best..."  
  
"Thank you..." she groaned again, then called weakly, "Hanako..."  
  
Hanako came into the room, head cocked slightly. "Something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Can you.please. take my place today.until I've recovered?" Giyu asked tiredly. "I've used too much of my power for Miya..."  
  
Hanako stared at her. "What do you want me to do?" she asked flatly.  
  
"Answer questions..." Giyu explained, "and be civil with Anzu.feed them.and let Yugi know where I am."  
  
"Of course," Hanako said with a bow. "Take care." And she left without another word.  
  
***  
  
Yugi had been awake for some time and now headed to the dining room to meet the others. Hanako spotted him and smiled.  
  
"Good morning," she chimed.  
  
Yugi yawned. "Good morning..." he responded.  
  
"Did you have a good night's sleep?" Hanako asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes," Yugi said, smiling. "You?"  
  
"Best that can be expected."  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
"Yes," Hanako agreed. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Somewhat," Yugi answered. "Are the others awake?"  
  
"They might be; I haven't checked."  
  
"Oh. okay then."  
  
Hanako nodded.  
  
"Do you need anything?" she asked.  
  
"...Not really," Yugi replied. "Is Giyu up?"  
  
"Yes, but you can't see her," Hanako responded nonchalantly.  
  
"Why not?" Yugi pondered, concerned. "Did something happen?"  
  
Again Hanako was nonchalant. "She just used up too much energy," she said with a shrug. "She needs her rest today."  
  
"Oh, okay," Yugi said, sighing with relief; it could have been worse. "Tell her that I hope she'll get better soon."  
  
"Of course I will." Hanako grinned. "I'm sure you don't want to sit around all day... Anything you want to do?"  
  
"...Eat...?" Yugi offered shyly.  
  
"Follow me." Hanako led Yugi into the kitchen. "What would you like?" she asked politely.  
  
"How about... pancakes!" Yugi grinned, stomach growling.  
  
"Okay." Hanako made a plate of pancakes and handed it to Yugi. "There you go!"  
  
"Thank you!" Yugi exclaimed, digging into the breakfast dish eagerly. "They're really good!"  
  
"Thank you," Hanako said appreciatively. "You're so sweet! Tell me, is there anything you need?"  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
"Okay..." Hanako began to clean up the kitchen a bit. After Yugi finished his breakfast he wiped his mouth neatly with his napkin.  
  
"...I'm going to take a walk. Thank you for the pancakes," he said, getting up.  
  
"Be careful," Hanako warned. "And tell Jounouchi I said 'hi' if you see him."  
  
"I will," Yugi assured her. "See you."  
  
He left the kitchen, and Hanako continued to clean until Jounouchi walked in.  
  
"Did I miss breakfast?" he asked with a big grin.  
  
"Nope," Hanako bounced back. "I'll make you something," she offered.  
  
"Bacon and eggs?"  
  
Hanako grinned.  
  
"Sure."  
  
After a bit she finished cooking and set the plate in front of Jounouchi.  
  
"There you go," she said, smiling. "Eat up."  
  
Jounouchi drooled. "It looks so good!" he exclaimed, then hastened to dig in. He scarfed the food quickly, then leaned back in his chair. He smiled at Hanako, who was now sitting across from him. "You're a great cook!"  
  
"Well..." Hanako said, smiling as she looked down at her lap. "I try..." She stood up and took the plate from Jounouchi. "Would you like to go find Yugi?"  
  
Jounouchi thought for a second.  
  
"Actually, I'm still kinda hungry," he admitted.  
  
"What would you like?" Hanako smiled.  
  
Jounouchi gave a type of evil chuckle, then started to list off a dozen things for Hanako to cook. Hanako sweatdropped.  
  
"Wow..." she gasped. "Better get started..."  
  
As she began to cook, Jounouchi grinned in awe. "They can't be paying you enough," he told her.  
  
Hanako blinked. "Pay...?" she repeated, then shook her head. "I don't get paid... This is more of a hobby than a job..." She smiled at Jounouchi. "But thank you for the compliment.  
  
She continued to cook and Jounouchi watched her admiringly.  
  
***  
  
Yugi, after wandering for a while, found himself in a random hall, looking at the pictures. Finally he spoke to Yami.  
  
"Do you remember this, Yami?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, but not too well," came the reply.  
  
"...What was it of...?" Yugi wondered.  
  
"A place... that had a lot of meaning for me..."  
  
"A place significant to you and Miya?" Yugi said a bit skeptically.  
  
"Yes," Yami answered firmly. "Exactly..."  
  
Yugi sighed and shook his head, then went over to the next picture.  
  
Giyu was wandering through the halls as well until she ran into Yugi. She blinked.  
  
"Oh," she said in surprise, "hello!"  
  
Yugi blinked as well.  
  
"Giyu?" he asked. "Hanako told me you were-" but he was interrupted by Giyu's slightly nervous laughter. Yugi blinked again, clearly confused. Giyu folded her arms stubbornly.  
  
"It's not like I can't wander," she sighed.  
  
"...Right..."  
  
Giyu gave a short bow. "Please forgive me," she said, "I must go." Then she turned and started to walk off.  
  
Yugi sighed. Well, he thought, there she goes...  
  
"Yeah," came Yami's voice. "Are you going to follow her?"  
  
"Do you want me to?" Yugi asked him.  
  
"Um..." Yami started, "I wouldn't mind talking to Miya, but if Giyu's too weak, there's no point in asking."  
  
"Well, she can be Miya's spokesperson like I am for you sometimes," Yugi offered.  
  
"Then, If you wouldn't mind, that would be nice."  
  
Yugi shook his head. "Nope, I don't mind," he told his dark form, then followed Giyu.  
  
Giyu, however, knew she was being followed and led Yugi into one of the random rooms of the castle, then stopped.  
  
"Yami has something to say," she stated simply.  
  
Yugi sweatdropped.  
  
"Boy," he said, "you really do know everything."  
  
"Ask her how Miya is," Yami demanded.  
  
"How's Miya?" Yugi asked obediently.  
  
Giyu gave a pleasant smile. "She's okay," she assured. "Complaining most of the time, but okay."  
  
"Why don't you ask her how she is?" Yami suggested.  
  
Yugi blushed slightly and put a hand behind his head.  
  
"...Are you okay?" Giyu asked politely.  
  
"You're not good with women, are you?" Yami asked, disbelieving.  
  
"Heheheh..." Yugi laughed nervously, then looked at Giyu. "I'm fine!"  
  
Giyu eyed him curiously.  
  
"Miya wants to know how Yami is," she said finally.  
  
"Tell her I'm fine," Yami instructed.  
  
"He's fine!"  
  
Giyu was just as nervous as Yugi was. Miya was getting upset.  
  
"Why don't you ask him how he is?" she suggested wearily. Giyu was silent, so Miya urged on. "Go on, you can do it."  
  
"...How are you?" Giyu asked Yugi.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened, and he stuttered. "uh...uh...um..."  
  
Yami sighed, just as weary as Miya.  
  
"Answer her," he demanded.  
  
"...I'm...fine..." Yugi answered.  
  
"That's good to hear..." Giyu trailed off at a loss for anything to say.  
  
"Yugi, I don't mean to be rude, but you're being ridiculous," Yami said, annoyed. "She's not going to hurt you."  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to say?" Yugi demanded in frustration.  
  
Yami was silent a moment, thinking. Then, "Tell her you think she's pretty."  
  
"Uh..." Yugi said nervously, "I couldn't do that..."  
  
"I know you think she is," Yami said. "You've thought it many times before."  
  
Yugi facefaulted. "Yami!! You're not supposed to be listening!!"  
  
Giyu blinked and walked over to Yugi due to his facefaulting.  
  
"Sorry, you think loud," Yami apologized. "Tell her now, she's here."  
  
Yugi sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "I-I'm okay!" he declared.  
  
"You're sure...?" Giyu asked.  
  
"Yeah... I'm sure..."  
  
"Yugi, I hate to be rude," Yami repeated, "but just say, 'I think you're pretty.'"  
  
"What good would that do?" Yugi whined.  
  
"You'll have something to talk about," Yami assured him. "Be grateful I didn't bring up some of the other thoughts of yours..."  
  
Yugi sighed, deciding he'd better do what was suggested.  
  
"Giyu...I...I-I-I-Ithinkyou'repretty!" he exclaimed, all in one breath.  
  
Giyu, who had only caught a bit but enough of this to know what he said, smiled slightly. "...Thank you...?"  
  
There was a grin audible in Yami's tone when he said, "That's more like it."  
  
Hanako poked her head into the room.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting," she said, "but Jounouchi ate all our food."  
  
Giyu reached into her pocket, pulled out her wallet, and tossed it to Hanako.  
  
"There," she said, "get more."  
  
Hanako waved and left; Giyu looked back at Yugi-who was blushing and looking at his feet (he'd stood up by now) and was probably biting his tongue-and she cocked her head, but remained silent.  
  
"Silence is more uncomfortable..." Yami told Yugi.  
  
"Say something!" Miya instructed Giyu.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Yugi asked.  
  
"What am I supposed to say?" Giyu demanded.  
  
"I don't know," Miya responded. "Think of something to compliment him with."  
  
"You're a lot of help," Giyu thought sarcastically.  
  
"Hug her," Yami was telling Yugi. "That always works..."  
  
Yugi looked over at Giyu, but was still thinking. "You're not me, though," he said. "It may not work."  
  
"Trust me," Yami assured him, "it will work."  
  
So, gathering his courage, Yugi broke the silence.  
  
"Um...Giyu?"  
  
She looked over at him.  
  
"Yes, Yugi?"  
  
"Uh...um..." Yugi looked down at him feet, nervous again. "Would you mind much if..."  
  
"If what?" Giyu asked.  
  
Yami was getting frustrated with little Yugi. "JUST DO IT!!" he yelled.  
  
Yugi sighed.  
  
"Can I hug you?" he asked shyly.  
  
Giyu blinked.  
  
"Uh..." she said softly, "sure..."  
  
Yugi took a step toward Giyu, then another and another until he was close enough to pull her close and hug her. His heart was thumping, but he didn't let go. As for Giyu, though she expected the hug, she still felt her heart beating in her chest and she found it slightly hard to breathe. Yami was satisfied.  
  
"Good job, Yugi," he said, his voice swelling with pride.  
  
Finally Yugi replaced his hold on her and gave her a short smile.  
  
"That was...nice..." he said shyly.  
  
"'That was nice'?" Yami repeated. "Yugi, how old are you?"  
  
Giyu returned the smile and nodded, then her legs collapsed underneath her and she stumbled to the floor. Yugi dropped to his knees beside her.  
  
"Oh my gosh, are you okay?"  
  
"Help her up," Yami instructed.  
  
Giyu tried to get up, but it was no use; her legs were too weak.  
  
"You need help?" Yugi offered.  
  
"Uh...If you don't mind..."  
  
Yugi helped her to her feet and kind of held her there for a second, helping her get her balance. He didn't let go of her arm in case she fell again.  
  
"Do you think you can walk?" he asked.  
  
"It's doubtful," Giyu replied.  
  
"It's doubtful that I'm strong enough to carry you." He cradled his Puzzle with his free hand. "YU-GI-OH!!"  
  
Yami smiled at Giyu, then picked her up.  
  
"Where to?" he asked pleasantly.  
  
"My room," Giyu responded politely. "If it's not too much trouble," she added hastily.  
  
"Of course it's not," Yami told her. He smiled and carried her to her room, then set her down in her bed. "That good?" he asked kindly.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Giyu said. "And I'm sorry about Miya."  
  
"Why are you sorry?" Yami asked. "It's not your fault. Just take good care of yourself."  
  
"I-I will," Giyu responded. "Thank you."  
  
"Good night, then," Yami said, then walked out of the room.  
  
"Would you like to take over from here?" he asked Yugi once he was in the hall.  
  
"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
At that precise moment, Jounouchi came running down the hall, followed closely by Hanako.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!!" she was screaming after him. "That food is for everyone!!"  
  
Yugi had an amused tone when he gave Yami his answer: "No," he said, "I think I'll let you handle this."  
  
Yami sighed and grabbed Hanako's shoulder as she passed.  
  
"Not even Jounouchi can eat all that food," he said in an attempt to be comforting.  
  
"Whatever," Hanako sighed, shaking her head. "Your breakfast, not mine."  
  
Yami blinked, catching an undertone.  
  
"Is something wrong...?"  
  
Hanako brushed him off and started after Jounouchi.  
  
"Your friend is eating all the food," she said. She turned on her heel, then grinned at him while walking backwards. "But you're right, there is something wrong. But it has nothing to do with you." With that she turned back around and left.  
  
Yami shook his head and sighed.  
  
"There are some people I'll never get..."  
  
***  
  
Giyu had heard the pounding of footsteps from her room (the hall was close) and sighed. I wish I had more energy... she thought wearily.  
  
"There is a way," Miya broke in gently, "unless you're too weak to even pull that off."  
  
"I know, I know." Giyu sighed. "But I feel I don't have energy enough."  
  
"You and I both know that I have more energy than you would ever have," Miya told her. "Let me take over."  
  
Giyu reached over and grabbed her Staff from against the wall.  
  
"Are you sure? You really think you can pull it off?"  
  
"I know I can."  
  
"Whatever you say." Giyu lifted her Staff and allowed Miya to take over. With Staff still raised into the air, Miya's body began to glow a bluish tint. Soon enough her whole body seemed replenished with energy. She lowered her Staff; her body returned to its normal hue. Then, all of a sudden, her head snapped up.  
  
"Hanako!" she called. "Hanako, come!"  
  
Hanako heard Miya calling and ran into the room. She leaned against the doorway, tired from chasing Jounouchi, and would have said something if she had not been completely winded. Miya smiled at her companion.  
  
"You best freshen up," she said quietly, "he has come."  
  
A/N: Wow, longer than expected... Hope you liked! You got to get to know Hanako a little more in this chapter. Please, feel free to give me your honest opinion of her! And You also got to hang around Giyu... But her true personality doesn't shine until later. Again, I would like your vote: Miya or Anzu? Thank you!! 


	4. An Awaited Arrival

A/N: Awright! Finally back from vacation and posting up chapter four!! I'm sorry you guys, I killed you at the cliffhanger for the last chapter, huh? I'm changing the format of the story slightly now... Don't worry, it's the same story, just now I won't have to press the tab button over and over and over... I want to apologize for something, however. I've been spelling Joey's Japanese name "Jounouchi", when actually it's Jonouchi. Also, I forgot to leave the name of this chapter last time. Sorry!! Please forgive and forget, I'll fix these things this chapter. Thanks for putting up with my mistakes!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! the anime show or the Duel Monsters card game. I do own the characters Giyu and Miya, and the character Hanako is owned by her creator Rue no Hime. You've probably read through this crap in previous chapters so I'll stop while I'm ahead.  
  
Back From Beyond  
  
A Yu-Gi-Oh! Story  
  
Chapter Four: An Awaited Arrival  
  
"You best freshen up, he has come."  
  
Miya's words were followed by a heavy silence as Hanako blinked, disbelieving. Finally, with a squeal like a little girl, she ran out of the room to get ready.  
  
Yami stepped into the room after seeing Hanako run off.  
  
"...What was that about?" he asked Miya.  
  
Miya smiled sweetly.  
  
"Oh, nothing," she replied.  
  
"Really?" Yami asked, pretending to go along.  
  
"You don't believe me," Miya said with a slight grin.  
  
"Do you blame me?" Yami asked incredulously. "I've never seen Hanako run like that before..."  
  
"Well, it's an exciting time for her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," Miya assured him, "though it won't be a happy time for you."  
  
Yami sighed.  
  
"Kaiba..."  
  
***  
  
Briefcase in hand, Seto Kaiba climbed the steps leading to the tall doorway. Having had a dream similar to Yugi's - not to mention a mysterious phone call like he had received from Isis previously - he decided to check out this "tournament." As he raised a hand to let himself in, the doors opened of what seemed like their own accord.  
  
The blonde-haired, blue-eyed Hanako gazed at him from behind the large door, trying to hide her emotions from him. "You're early," she said finally.  
  
There was no reaction on Kaiba's face; his smirk was still present from before.  
  
"I thought I'd check out my dueling grounds," he told her.  
  
"No other reason?" Hanako pressed, all the while thinking, He had the dream, didn't he?  
  
Kaiba's eye narrowed to dangerous slits.  
  
"Listen, girl," he spat. "I'm here to beat Yugi and that's all."  
  
"You don't remember me, do you?" Hanako asked timidly, looking down at her feet.  
  
Kaiba pushed past her and let himself inside.  
  
"Why should I remember you?" he demanded.  
  
"Never mind," she sighed. "Would you like something to eat?"  
  
"No, thank you," Kaiba said. "I'm going to have myself a look around this place."  
  
"Would you like to go to your room first?" Hanako suggested. "You can drop your stuff off."  
  
Kaiba shook his head.  
  
"No," he said, "I'll need my stuff as I look around." With that, he began to wander off.  
  
"Please don't make this any harder for me."  
  
Kaiba stopped briefly.  
  
"What?" he demanded.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Yes, what was it you said?"  
  
"Don't make this any harder for me," Hanako repeated.  
  
Not quite sure what she meant, Kaiba continued walking. Hanako ran after him and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Allow me to show you around," she pleaded, just to get brushed off as Kaiba continued walking. Hanako shoved a hand in the pocket of the jeans she was wearing and watched him walk away, but decided she wasn't going to let him get away that easily.  
  
"Seto Kaiba," she said firmly and with authority. "I highly recommend that you listen to me." This caused Kaiba to stop in her tracks. She walked over to him. "Let me take you to your room," she said, her tone softer.  
  
"Very well," Kaiba replied stiffly.  
  
Hanako led Kaiba to his room. When they arrived, she told him that there were clothes provided for him.  
  
"You... expect that I'd need them?" Kaiba repeated slowly.  
  
"Yes," Hanako responded. "You'll be staying, I hope."  
  
"Staying..." he snorted. "I only intend to stay until after I beat Yugi once and for all."  
  
"I could poison your food." Hanako smirked. "Then you'd have to stay."  
  
Kaiba narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"You wouldn't dare..."  
  
"Oh, I think I would," she replied slyly.  
  
Kaiba stared, then regained his composure and his gape turned into a smirk.  
  
"You're a feisty one," he said smoothly. "I like that in women." Hanako didn't know whether or not this was a good thing, so she remained silent, gawking slightly, hands on her hips. "I repeat what I said earlier." Kaiba continued due to Hanako's lack of retaliation. "I will stay until after I've beaten little Yugi and one this second-rate tournament."  
  
"I'm so sure..." Hanako scoffed.  
  
It happened in a flash. Whether he did it out of frustration, pure liking, or just to shut Hanako up, we'll never know. Kaiba strode toward her, and, in one swift motion, took her chin in his firm grasp and pressed his mouth onto hers.  
  
When he pulled away he watched her for a second-she was staring, wide-eyed, at him in complete and utter shock-then he smirked and muttered something about having himself a look around and strode out of the room.  
  
Hanako was still staring at the place Kaiba had just been seconds ago, mouth hanging open slightly. Slowly she raised a hand to her lips and touched them lightly. A small smile slid across her face and she let out another squeal of excitement, running from the room.  
  
***  
  
Miya grinned at Yami.  
  
"You're a quick learner," she pointed out.  
  
"Yeah," Yami put a hand behind his head, "I guess I am."  
  
"It's okay," Miya said with a reassuring smile, "I'll make sure he doesn't do anything before the tournament starts."  
  
"Thank you," Yami sighed gratefully.  
  
The pounding of footsteps was again heard in the hall, but this time they were light-hearted and carefree. Not too long after the pounding, Hanako poked her head in the door, grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
Miya read the excitement in her eyes and smiled, then nodded; she knew. Hanako let out yet another squeal and ran off. Yami blinked.  
  
"What was that about?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"Oh..." Miya shrugged. "Kaiba kissed her," she said nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh, he kissed her." Yami nodded, then did a classic double take. "He WHAT?!"  
  
Miya smiled, happy for Hanako-Yami was funny in his disbelief as well.  
  
"You heard me," she said, "he kissed her."  
  
"That doesn't sound like Kaiba," Yami protested with a shake of his head.  
  
Miya shrugged.  
  
"What, Kaiba isn't what you might call a 'player'?" she asked.  
  
"No..." Yami sighed. "I thought Kaiba was unable to feel... except for his brother..."  
  
Miya let out a half-hearted laugh.  
  
"I'm surprised by how little you know about him!" she exclaimed.  
  
"He doesn't let on much..." Yami pouted.  
  
"I know," Miya said, "it's a part of his personality.  
  
"Are you really going to let Hanako think that he can care for her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what are you going to tell her?"  
  
"Same thing I told her before; maybe this time she'll listen," Miya sighed. "Highly doubtful, though." She sat down on the bed, feeling Giyu's power dwindling... I can't stay in this form much longer... she thought.  
  
"Why doesn't she listen?" Yami asked. "She seems smart..."  
  
"Sometimes one follows her heart instead of her brain," Miya sighed.  
  
"Yes, I can see that." Yami frowned.  
  
"It's not just her..." Miya said quietly, more to herself than to Yami.  
  
Yami, not hearing what Miya had said, sighed.  
  
"How can someone love someone like Kaiba?" he ranted.  
  
"Hanako sees things in him that we overlook," Miya told him.  
  
"I still don't understand."  
  
"... We don't get to choose how the world works..." Miya looked over at Yami. "It's not her fault, she couldn't help it..."  
  
Yami sighed.  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
Hanako walked partway into the room, calmer now.  
  
"Dinner's ready," she said.  
  
"Thank you, Hanako," Miya responded with a nod. "Please don't forget Honda and Anzu."  
  
"Please, Miya," Hanako pleaded, "don't make me get them."  
  
"I am genuinely sorry, Hanako-san; I would get them myself, but in my current state..." Miya trailed off.  
  
"Fine," Hanako sighed. "I'll do it, don't worry."  
  
"You have my thanks," Miya said as Hanako left the room. She looked over at Yami. "I suppose you'll want to join your friends for dinner?"  
  
"Yes, that would be nice," Yami responded.  
  
"All right. I hope you enjoy it."  
  
"Thank you," Yami answered. "I hope you feel better." He left to head to the dining room.  
  
"Yugi, would you like to come out for a while?" he asked his counterpart.  
  
"Sure, okay," came the reply.  
  
"Okay," Yami said, then switched back to Yugi's form. When Yugi arrived at the dining room, no one was there. He looked around, but no one was there at all. ...Huh...?  
  
Jonouchi ran out of the kitchen as though he were being chased by a chainsaw. He paused when he saw Yugi, but only for a second, long enough to talk.  
  
"Hey, Yug! Bye Yug!" he called, and then ran off again.  
  
Hanako came running out of the kitchen with a butcher knife. "Jonouchi, come back here!" she yelled, blue eyes flashing. "I know you have steak down your pants!"  
  
Yugi blinked, staring at Hanako.  
  
"...You know what, I don't wanna know..."  
  
Hanako sighed.  
  
"I guess I'm just gonna hafta order pizza or something," she said.  
  
"Pizza actually sounds good," Yugi admitted with a shy grin.  
  
Hanako returned the smile, grateful that someone was agreeing with her.  
  
"Any preferences?" she asked.  
  
"Uhhhh..." Yugi grinned. "Cheese, please."  
  
"Okay, I'll order a few large cheese pizzas..." Hanako said. "But Jonouchi gets NOTHING!"  
  
"Um... do you want me to talk to him...?" Yugi offered.  
  
"Talk to him, kill him, whatever..."  
  
Hanako went back into the kitchen to order the pizzas, and Yugi sweatdropped.  
  
"Okay then..." he said, then left to find Jonouchi.  
  
***  
  
Seto Kaiba was exploring the "castle", still looking back on what had happened earlier-he was still kind of out of it. He wandered into the throne room, looking around a bit and wondering just exactly how he'd beat Yugi...  
  
Unknown to Kaiba, someone was watching him from the shadows. As Kaiba wandering around the throne room, big, bright eyes followed him wherever he went.  
  
"So... the fabled Kaiba finally ventures out into the wilderness..."  
  
A/N: All right!! Another chapter out of the way! Not really much for me to say here, except that I'm eager to hear your thoughts!! ^^ So please be kind to me and R&R!!  
  
Look for the next chapter:  
  
Unrequited Love  
  
Coming soon! 


	5. Unrequited Love

A/N: Howdy! How is everyone? ^^ This chapter seems to revolve around the relationship between Hanako and Kaiba. Which is a nice vacation from the Pharaoh and his Princess. This chapter will hopefully answer most of your questions about the whole Hanako/Kaiba thing... If you have any questions, feel free to ask me!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the Duel Monsters card game. I do own the characters Giyu and Miya, and the character Hanako is owned by her creator Rue no Hime. You've probably read through this crap in previous chapters so I'll stop while I'm ahead.  
  
Back From Beyond  
A Yu-Gi-Oh! Story  
  
Chapter Five: Unrequited Love  
  
"So... the fabled Kaiba finally ventures out into the wilderness..."  
  
Kaiba's head whipped around, searching for the owner of the female voice. His keen eyes quickly spotted Giyu among the shadows, then narrowed.  
  
"I suppose you are wondering whose presence you are sharing," Giyu said, stepping out of the shadows. "Konbanwa. ((A/N: translation- "Good evening")) I am Giyu, the Millennium Princess."  
  
Kaiba sensed immense power from the small girl. Impossible... he thought. How can she hold so much power? His eyes slid over to her Staff, which she was gripping firmly, over the upside-down pyramid on top, over the all-too- familiar Eye. His gaze returned to rest on Giyu as he spoke.  
  
"Millennium Princess...?"  
  
"Yes, Seto Kaiba," she responded. "I am the Millennium Princess, princess of all the Millennium Items. I know the whereabouts of each one, their owners, and their pasts. I am not unlike a Millennium Item myself, Kaiba."  
  
"How could that be possible?" Kaiba scoffed. "A human girl a Millennium Item?"  
  
Giyu's eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"It's surprising how little you know, Seto Kaiba." Giyu raised her Staff high and switched over to Miya's form. As Miya, she lowered the Staff to its normal position. She gave Kaiba a smirk.  
  
"Long time, no see, Seto."  
  
***  
  
"Yugi! Save me from the Psycho Chick!" Jonouchi pleaded. "Don't let her kill me!"  
  
Yugi had found Jonouchi in the halls, and he was acting just like a scared lapdog. Yugi sweat-dropped.  
  
"She won't kill you," he said. "What'd you do?"  
  
"I only ate food."  
  
"How much food?"  
  
"All of it."  
  
Yugi face-faulted.  
  
"Jonouchi!"  
  
"What?" Jonouchi cried. "I didn't do anything! It's not my fault she went psycho on me!"  
  
"You ate all the food," Yugi pointed out. "What're we supposed to eat now?"  
  
"Shoes?" Jonouchi suggested.  
  
"Shoes?" Yugi repeated skeptically.  
  
"What d'ya expect me to do?" Jonouchi whined.  
  
"Save some food for us..."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"It's okay..."  
  
"Let's go see it she's got more food!"  
  
"Eh, Jonouchi, wait!" Yugi grabbed his wrist before he could run off.  
  
"Why?" Jonouchi pouted.  
  
"No more food. Did you not hear me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Just... no more food," Yugi instructed. "You need to save some for us."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Speaking of 'us'... where're Anzu and Honda?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I just saw Honda, but... I don't know where they went."  
  
The two friends shrugged.  
  
***  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened in shock. He took a step backwards.  
  
"Who - who are you?"  
  
Miya bit her tongue, trying to keep from saying, "Your worst nightmare." Instead, she said: "You don't recognize me?"  
  
"Should I?" Kaiba asked, thinking, What's with these people and 'recognition?'  
  
"Little Giyu is like Little Yugi," Miya explained. "Both are hosts for spirits that rest inside their Millennium Items." She glanced over at her Staff, then back at Kaiba. "The spirits of which are myself and Yami, the Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt, holder of the sacred power." All the while Kaiba listened, intensely interested without seeming so. "As for myself," Miya continued, "I suppose I should tell you about myself. I held almost as much if not equal power as Yami. I was the Pharaoh's Princess... but someone ruined our happiness."  
  
Kaiba was totally absorbed now. Forgetting to uphold his reputation, he asked, "Who's 'someone'?"  
  
Miya looked back at her Staff, which she raised.  
  
"I'm sorry, Seto Kaiba, but his may surprise you."  
  
Miya touched the tip to Seto's forehead, and a bright light surrounded the two...  
  
( FLASHBACK MODE:  
  
"Pharaoh!!"  
  
Miya was running through the halls of a familiar palace, clad in an ancient Egyptian princess outfit of tan, with a golden tiara placed in her dark hair, the Millennium Eye symbol on it. She came upon the throne room, complete with the large pit for dueling. The Pharaoh was seated at the throne.  
  
"Yami-sama!" she called. ((A/N: -sama is an ending that one gives someone whom they care greatly for, and they greatly respect them... and yeah...))  
  
Yami stood up and grabbed Miya's hands when she ran up to him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked urgently. "What's wrong?"  
  
Miya took a minute to catch her breath, then said, "It's him... he's here!"  
  
"He...?" Yami repeated as his expression hardened.  
  
"It's over, it's all over!"  
  
Yami pulled his princess into a hug.  
  
"It's not over!" Yami told her. "I'll have Hanako duel him... she's the only one who can take him!"  
  
"But Yami, Hanako, she's - are you sure?"  
  
"If she has wit enough to disobey her Pharaoh, then I will have to beat him myself."  
  
"But what if-"  
  
"Everything will be all right, Miya-san," Yami broke in. "I'll make you a promise-we'll always be together, no matter what happens. Okay?"  
  
Miya nodded.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
(END FLASHBACK:  
  
"Wha-What are you doing?" Kaiba demanded. "Why are you showing me this?!"  
  
"Keep watching, Seto," Miya instructed. "Keep watching and you'll see..."  
  
(FLASHBACK MODE: (later:  
  
"What?" Yami's eyes widened.  
  
"Hanako refuses to duel him!" Miya exclaimed.  
  
"So... I'll have to duel him myself..." Yami frowned. "I should've known she wouldn't pull through for her Pharaoh..."  
  
"She's in love with him, Yami..."  
  
"And if I know my enemy, he'll betray her..."  
  
One of Yami's servants entered the room where Yami and Miya had been talking.  
  
"Excuse me," he said. "Challenger awaits in the dueling hall."  
  
With a look at Miya, Yami took a step toward the door.  
  
"Tell him that I will be with him shortly," Yami instructed.  
  
"Right away." The servant left.  
  
Miya watched the servant leave, then gave Yami a desperate look.  
  
"Yami-sama, you mustn't!" she protested. "Losing this duel means losing your right to the throne, and to life! He will banish you to the Realm of Shadows!"  
  
"Then I won't lose." Yami turned to face his princess, who rushed over to him.  
  
"Yami-sama, please-"  
  
Yami held up a hand to hush her.  
  
"I know what I am doing," he assured her. "Fate - destiny - will take it from here."  
  
"Yami-sama..." Miya trailed off, looking down at her feet.  
  
"I made you a promise, Miya," Yami reminded her, lifting her head with his index finger. "A promise that we'd always be together. A promise-" He pulled her close to himself. "-that I intend to keep." Yami then kissed her and left, heading for the dueling hall.  
  
(END FLASHBACK:  
  
"I...I still don't get it!" Kaiba exclaimed. "It doesn't make sense!"  
  
"This is where I unlock your memories, Seto Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba let out a shout as Miya's Millennium Staff unlocked the memories of his past life...  
  
(KAIBA'S MEMORY BANK:  
  
Yami entered the dueling hall and spotted his challenger on the far side of the vast dueling pit. Yami took his place nearest to the throne.  
  
"Kaiba," he said in a kind of grunt.  
  
Kaiba was standing still, his eyes fixed on the Pharaoh.  
  
"My Pharaoh..." he drawled. "I've come to challenge you to a duel! I demand the right to the throne and the Pharaoh's sacred power!"  
  
"And the loser of this duel shall be sent to the Shadow Realm, I take it?" Yami said skeptically. "Very well. But keep in mind that you goal is a hopeless one."  
  
A smirk lit Kaiba's face  
  
"Ha! We'll see..." Kaiba laughed.  
  
"Let's duel!!"  
  
(END KAIBA'S MEMORY BANK:  
  
Kaiba was staring at the floor, eyes wide, remembering the duel, remembering events during the duel, but not the outcome. No, that part was fogged and unclear.  
  
"So you see, Seto Kaiba," Miya said, "it was you who threatened our happiness. But, if it hadn't been you, who would it have been?" She lowered her Staff and watched Kaiba, waiting for a reaction.  
  
"...Who won that duel...?" Kaiba asked rather timidly for a man his size.  
  
"I do not know," Miya admitted. "That part of our past is foggy indeed for all of us. But there is more... Let me show you something before your duel with Yami." She again touched her Staff to his forehead.  
  
(KAIBA'S MEMORY BANK:  
  
Hanako wandered outside, finding Kaiba standing outside of the pyramid "castle". He was staring off into the distance as the sun began to sink below the horizon, running strategies in his head, out of it yet again. Hanako approached him quietly, as if she was approaching a wild animal, and gently touched his shoulder.  
  
Kaiba flinched slightly, then looked out of the corner of his eye at Hanako. A smirk lit his face and he clenched his fists tight.  
  
"I can taste it..." he said confidently. "Victory..."  
  
Hanako grinned slightly. "I don't know whether to think of that as a good thing of a bad thing," she said.  
  
"It's a good thing," Kaiba assured her. "Just think... I'll send that lame excuse for a Pharaoh to the Shadow Realm, and I will be Pharaoh - with you as my princess!"  
  
Hanako strode to stand beside him. "As great as that sounds, I already feel bad for betraying my Pharaoh," she admitted.  
  
"Think of it this way," Kaiba offered. "He won't be you're Pharaoh for much longer." He found her hand and laced his fingers between hers. "Right?"  
  
"Yeah, you do have a good chance of winning," Hanako agreed, "since you're not dueling me."  
  
"Hey, I could beat you, too." He straightened. "It's time."  
  
"Just," Hanako sighed, "be careful."  
  
"With these skills?" he scoffed. "I won't have to." However, Kaiba gave her a quick kiss to assure her that he'd be okay, then left.  
  
(END KAIBA'S MEMORY BANK:  
  
Miya again lowered her Staff and had a sad but stern look on her face.  
  
"Now you see..." she said to Kaiba, who was again staring wide-eyed at the floor. "Though, I never thought that you would love..."  
  
"...Wh-what happened next?" Kaiba ventured.  
  
"You have seen parts of what has happened," Miya answered. "But no one knows what happened at the end of the duel and how we were separated..." she trailed off, watching Kaiba straighten as if he'd remembered his reputation.  
  
"I'll find out..." Kaiba said determinedly. "This past of mine... I'll find out if I am the true Pharaoh!" He turned on his heel to leave.  
  
"Seto..."  
  
Seto froze.  
  
"Yami is the true Pharaoh. If you were meant to be so, then why has Yugi obtained the Millennium Puzzle?" Miya dared. "If you are the true Pharaoh, then why does Yami have the sacred power?"  
  
Kaiba's fists were clenched tighter and her stormed out of the room. He bumped into Hanako on the way. Literally.  
  
"Sorry..." Hanako said quietly. Kaiba was staring at her, eyes wide. Hanako blinked. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Kaiba stiffened and started to walk off. "Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" he exclaimed, all the while, thinking, Shit!  
  
"Are you sure you're okay...?"  
  
"Yes!" Kaiba kept walking.  
  
"He's not okay." Miya's voice came from behind the two. Kaiba froze, and Hanako looked back and forth between them.  
  
"What happened...?" she asked timidly.  
  
"I gave him a look into his past," Miya said with a grin.  
  
Kaiba bit his tongue as Hanako's eyes rested on him.  
  
"What did you see?" Hanako asked him. Kaiba was silent, so Miya walked up to him and elbowed his side, then walked off with a huge grin on her face, leaving the two alone. Kaiba coughed.  
  
"Everything..."  
  
Hanako blushed.  
  
"Then... what do you think?"  
  
Kaiba's personality seemed to return to him: "I think that the Pharaoh's power belongs to me."  
  
"That's it?" she sighed.  
  
"What else is there?"  
  
"...Well, there's me..."  
  
Kaiba's heart stopped, but he didn't show it outwardly.  
  
"So?" he said. "Why should you matter to me?"  
  
"Because," Hanako replied coolly, "we were once in love... In love enough to not risk sending each other to the Shadow Realm."  
  
"Feh," Kaiba spat. "In love. I don't fall in love."  
  
"You did once," Hanako responded, looking Kaiba straight in the eyes. "And you know it."  
  
"Yes, I'll admit it," Kaiba sneered. "But that was in the past. I will not make the same mistake."  
  
"Mistake?" Hanako repeated, as though she was trying not to show any emotion. "I wouldn't call what we had a mistake."  
  
"The whole prospect of love is a mistake," Kaiba threw back. "Falling in love is a sign of weakness."  
  
Hanako walked right up to Kaiba and glared up at him.  
  
"Is your brother a weakness?" she asked coolly.  
  
Kaiba narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This is not the Kaiba I remember," Hanako stated. "What happened to the man I love?"  
  
"He died a long time ago."  
  
Kaiba began to walk away.  
  
"No," Hanako said, shaking her head. "He lives in you. I felt it when you kissed me."  
  
"Feh," Kaiba spat, then kept walking.  
  
Hanako ran in front of him and stopped him.  
  
"I know you felt it too," she said.  
  
Kaiba's gaze was ice.  
  
"Stay out of my way, bitch."  
  
Hanako clenched her fists tight, then slapped Kaiba across the face.  
  
"You have no right to call me that," she said, trying to keep calm. "If you truly feel that way, then go."  
  
Kaiba, recovered from the slap, straightened. With a glare down at Hanako, he turned and started to leave.  
  
"Fine!" Hanako shouted, enraged. "Walk out on me, Seto Kaiba, but this time I will duel you, and you will lose."  
  
Kaiba froze, then turned on his heel to face Hanako.  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Feh," Kaiba repeated, then left.  
  
When he was out of sight, Hanako sank to the floor.  
  
"What am I gonna do...?"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: ^^ Heehee... Hoped you liked, I know it was kinda straightforward, but it had to be, or else you wouldn't have gotten it... Anyways, please tell me your thoughts towards the Hanako/Kaiba coupling, k? ((No, Rue no Hime, I don't need your thoughts, lol)) Please R&R!!  
  
Look for the next chapter:  
  
An Immense Collection  
  
Coming Soon! 


End file.
